Charcos
by Arisu Lin
Summary: [One-short] Un día de lluvia puede ser un fastidio o un un recuerdo nostálgico de lo que fuimos.


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5**.

 **Pareja:** Celia Hills y Axel Blaze.

 **One-short**

* * *

 _ **Charcos**_

Se maldecía, se maldecía a si mismo por haber salido de casa sin el paraguas que tanto le había recordado su hermana pequeña. Y allí estaba, bajo el porche de un establecimiento cerrado esperando a que la lluvia cesara para volver a casa. Llovía con fuerza y por el momento no había indicios de que parara. Frente a él pasaban miles de personas transitando por las calles de la ciudad, felices bajo su paraguas. Lo que hacía creer más su rabia.

Afortunadamente algo le hizo sonreír, o alguien.

Celia caminaba tranquila por la calle cuando vio como Axel se refugiaba de la estruendosa lluvia bajo un porche. Se acercó a él sonriendo de manera encantadora.

ꟷ ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces ahí?ꟷ preguntó preocupada.

ꟷ Me olvide el paraguasꟷ rio nerviosamenteꟷ supongo que parará en un rato.

ꟷ Bueno, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?ꟷ sugirió.

Axel enrojeció al instante. Con un _"Si"_ difícil de pronunciar en aquella situación. Ambos se metieron bajo el paraguas de Celia para no mojarse. Pasaron por el parque de la ciudad, viendo como los niños pequeños se divertían saltando de charco en charco calándose hasta los huesos, bajo la persistente lluvia. Pero estaba felices, y se divertían, después de todo.

Caminaban despacio, en silencio. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Se dirigían al Instituto Raimon. Pasaron por el campo de la rivera cuando las últimas gotas de lluvia cayeron, dejando paso a los rayos del atardecer entre las nubes. El campo de futbol se encontraba todo encharcado y los rayos de sol que se reflejaban provocaban una gama de colores hermosa de admirar. Celia cerró el paraguas y se paró en seco en el camino, justo enfrente de las escaleras, contemplando el hermoso paisaje.

ꟷ ¿Qué ocurre?ꟷ pregunto, acercándose a ella.

ꟷ Mi hermano y yo solíamos jugar a pisar los charcos de lluvia. Era divertidoꟷ respondió sin apartar la vista del campo.

Axel sonrío al ver a su compañera tan nostálgica.

ꟷ ¿Y ahora ya no juegas?

ꟷ ¡Claro que no!ꟷ respondió completamente sonrojada la peliazulꟷ Soy una señorita como para jugar a esas cosas.

ꟷ ¿En serio?ꟷ soltó él con ironíaꟷ entonces no te importara si hago esto…ꟷ con mala intención, golpeo uno de los charcos que había formado la lluvia bajo sus pies, empapando las botas de la peliazul.

La joven quedo sorprendida y mostrándole una sonrisa vengativa, echaron a correr escaleras abajo, hacia el campo de la ribera.

ꟷ ¡Axel Blaze te la has ganado!ꟷ gritaba ella.

En aquel momento se olvidaron del tremendo escándalo que estaban formando. Ambos corrían uno de tras de otro pisando los charcos y empapándose hasta el cuello. Riendo como críos pequeños. Hasta que la peliazul tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo encima de su compañero. Con la respiración agitada por la carrera y un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

ꟷ Creo que a pesar de todo, no dejaremos de divertirnos como antes…ꟷ rio Celia.

La peliazul no se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de su amigo y con un rápido empujón, Axel se colocó encima, haciendo sonrojar a Celia.

ꟷ Sí, pero me gusta más jugar contigoꟷ rio.

Acerco su rostro al de Celia, perdiéndose en su mirada por unos segundos. El color rojo le sentaba bien, dulce e inocente, como siempre le había gustado, bueno… como siempre le había enamorado. La agarro de las muñecas enlazando sus dedos y, acortando la distancia unió sus labios con los de la chica, que quedó sorprendida, un beso dulce y tierno en opinión de ambos.

ꟷ Puede que después de todo, sigamos siendo unos niños…ꟷ comentó mirándola a ojos.

ꟷ No Axel Blazeꟷ rio ellaꟷ tú sigues siendo un niño dulce e inocenteꟷ grito manchándose los dedos de barro y empapando las mejillas de nuestro delantero.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron, de nuevo, su carrera de críos. Calándose hasta los huesos de la lluvia de los chacos y embarrándose divertidos. Puedes crecer como todos, pero las cosas de niños no dejaran de divertirte como siempre lo han hecho.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
